A Dark Future
by Ziya Hitsugaya
Summary: Hitsugaya,Matusmoto,and Hinamori are sent to the world of the living.But when there's an huge storm and the senkimon is strucked by lighing,the are sent ten years into the future.Now they must face a new threat and find their way back to their own time.
1. Chapter 1

**A** **Dark Future**

. Prologue:

When Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Matsumoto are sent on a mission

in the World of the Living, the Senkaimon is struck by lightning and transports

them ten years into the future. Now they must face a new threat while trying

to find their way back home.

**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach:**

MATSUMOTO! Someone shouted.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, Captain of the Tenth Squad was on the verge of freezing his lieutenant; the strawberry blonde women had caused them to be late as she had disappeared from the area completely.

They were being sent on a mission to the World of the Living and should have met Lieutenant Hinamori fifteen minutes ago.

After searching through the barracks, Hitsugaya dashed through a few districts of Rukongai until he came upon a cosmetic store. Seeing a head of strawberry blonde hair inside, he forced his way in and stood be her, listening to her complaints as she chatted with the sales clerk.

"Mou~, Captain's always so fussy; all he does is paperwork and never has any fun."

Matusumoto Complained.

"Oh, so I'm fussy am I? Well I wouldn't be so fussy if you actually did your work sometimes! We were supposed to meet up with Hinamori fifteen minutes ago and you're in here complaining about me being fussy? Get you but in gear Matusumoto; hurry up or I'll find somebody else to be my lieutenant!" Hitsugaya roared from behind.

"No Captain please don't; I'm going, I'm going!" Matsumoto pleaded.

"Then start running; we're already late as it is and I'm not wasting anymore time here!"

Hitsugaya seethed.

With that his lazy lieutenant ran off without a second thought, and surprisingly arrived before Hitsugaya himself.

After three Hell Butterflies came to their aid, the trio passed through the gate and entered the Dangai (1) ; they ran through the passageway, heading towards a light at the end, when suddenly the light disappeared. Alarmed by the sudden change, Hitsugaya skidded to a halt and grabbed onto the hilt of Hyorinmaru in case of an attack.

Noticing his actions, the other two stopped and appeared next to the white haired boy.

"Shirou-chan, what just happened?" Hinamori questioned.

'I don't know, but be ready if it's an enemy."Hitsugaya replied to focus to correct her.

"Ah, Captain the light is back…maybe it was just a fluke." Matsumoto commented.

The boy nodded and proceeded ahead with caution until he felt that the area was free of enemies; the trio exited the tunnel but was greeted by an unfamiliar scene.

**Meanwhile:**

Ichigo Kurosaki and his younger sister Karin had been waiting for the three to meet up with them in the park.

"Aw man it's starting to rain. Sheesh, Toushirou isn't usually late…they better hurry up;

I'm not waiting out here if the rain gets really bad". Ichigo complained.

"Shut up Ichi-nii, Toushirou will be here. It's probably Matsumoto's fault anyway; you know how she randomly disappears, especially on shopping sprees." Karin remarked.

"Yea whatever," Ichigo grumbled, they just better get here…"

They looked up into the sky to see the doors of the Senkaimon appear but, were shocked when a horrible scene played before their eyes. A large flash of lightning crashed down upon the gate and seemed to warp it form; unable to hold it's shape, the gate disappeared from sight, worrying the Kurosaki siblings.

"What the hell, I've never seen that happen! You guys…maybe they weren't in the tunnel." Ichigo silently hoped.

"No…Toushirou…Toushirou…" Karin whispered as she tried to fight back the tears.

Unfortunately for Karin, her emotions overcame her willpower and the liquid flooded her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Guessing his sister secretly loved Toushirou, despite her hiding it from everyone's eyes; Ichigo turned to his sister and pulled her into a caring embrace. Allowing herself to be claimed by his hug, Karin pressed her face into his chest and continued to sob.

W…W…We were only to…together…f…for a…a little while. We…were…it's not fair."

Karin thought.

"Damn, I'm going to have to tell that old man that Toushirou, Matsumoto-san and Lieutenant Hinamori are all dead. Damn and the war's coming up soon; great…just great." Ichigo calculated.


	2. Chapter 2

Past Meets Future

**The New world:**

As Hitsugaya,Matsumoto,and Hinamori stood in the air only to see ruins of buildings,

and people dressed in torn clothing, shackles around their ankles and wrists, along with strange creatures they never seen before; the creatures had green-brown skin,wore cavemen-like clothing adorned with silver armor and silver helmets that covered their faces.

Despite their lack of knowledge of the current world, the trio knew the shacked were most likely

slaves to the green-brown creatures.

Um...Captain, What's happening? Matsumoto questioned.

Before he was able to reply, they heard shouts in a distance and looked down to find a group of Soul Reapers with swords drawn running towards the creatures and slaves.

Stunned by the sudden appearance of the Soul Reapers,the creatures turned to their human-slaves

as shields, believing such actions would stop their attackers,but no such avail.

Watching as the Soul Reapers showed no signs of stopping their advances; Hitsugaya decided that

he and his subordinates would stop them and gather information on the situation.

"Rein over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!"Hitsugaya yelled as he grabbed his zanpakuto.

The dragon of ice erupted from the tip of the blade and made it's way towards the humans,

shielding them from the Soul Reaper's attack; considering the idea some Soul Reapers would try to get around his attack, Hitsugaya ordered Hinamori and Matsumoto to defend against any other attacks

from the Soul Reapers.

"Yes sir!"Hinamori and Matsumoto called before running down to the humans.

Knowing that the others would take care of any stray Soul Reapers, Hitsugaya glided down

towards the group of Soul Reapers, ordering that they cease and desist.

"Stand down and that's an order!"He commanded, now standing before the group.

"C...C...Captain Hitsugaya...No..."A Soul Reaper from the group stammered.

"Yes...did you say something?"Hitsugaya questioned having heard the Soul Reaper.

"No...it can't be him; He's supposed to be dead. Great, if it truly is him then we're in trouble

from him and her too.

"H...H...H... How is this possible? We were told you were dead". The Soul Reaper replied, completely

unaware of the two lieutenants.

"What you mean by me being...dead?" Hitsugaya asked

"Captain, a little help here!" Matsumoto shouted.

He turned to see the humans at a safe distance from both the Soul Reaper and the creatures from earlier, with Hinamori beside them.

"Stay here, we shall discuss this after I deal with those creatures; is that understood?"

Hitsugaya ordered.

"yes sir!" The one Soul Reaper responded.

" I wouldn't do that." Unless you want to get frozen over by Captain Hitsugaya."

The Soul Reaper warned as his comrades turned to leave.

"Rou, The 13 Court Guard Squads don't exist anymore so stop acting like it dose." A man from

form the group commented.

"I know that...But I don't think Captain Hitsugaya does. Plus, we still follow her orders and you

know that." Rou mentioned.

"Yea, we know...we're all expecting it so why not go back and get it over with?" The man returned.

"

Captain Hitsugaya isn't someone who you would want to get on his bad-side; I've seen him

freeze countless people who ended up in Squad Four afterwards .

It was usually accidental but... I still wouldn't test him." Rou explained.

"Fine... But you have to tell what's happened while he's been gone." The man spat as he backed

away from the oncoming Hitsugaya.

"Ah, now that I am back...explain why you have believed me to be...dead?"

Hitsugaya asked, turning to Rou for an answer. Ichigo and Karin watched the senkimon you were to come out of...explode and believed you to be dead. It had been struck by lightning and then exploded...

it's only a normal thought to believe you to be dead after seeing such. Rou reported.

"Hmm...I see, so that's what happened. I guess it's safe to assume we traveled through time...it's

obviously not the past, so it must be..."Hitsugaya calculated.

" Sir,The 13 Court guard squads no...no longer exist". Rou mentioned, breaking Hitsugaya from his thoughts.

The sudden statement caught all three:Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Hitsugaya, off-guard and left

them utterly speechless. Being the highest ranking officer present, Hitsugaya quickly dismissed

his shock and awe, replacing it with a question which stained his mind and scarred is tongue.

"How is this possible...How, may I ask did this happen?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"With all due respect sir... it's not my place to reveal the answers to you at the moment; If you want

an answer, it's best you follow us back to our leader to be briefed on the current happenings.

Unfortunately for us...we'll be punished for even revealing this much information as is"

"Very well... take us to your leader. Hitsugaya commanded.

"Hee Hee, I never thought I'd would hear you say something like that;

It's quit ironic if you asked me." Hinamori giggled while Matsumoto was left to simply

burst out laughing.

"Shut up... both of you." Hitsugaya snarled, annoyed with their actions.

**At** **The ****Soul Reaper Head Quarters:**

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Hinamori complied with his orders and began to follow behind the group

of retreating Soul Reapers.

Upon reaching an area, they were told they were be meeting the group's leader later that day,

but were to be at ease while they stayed at their Head Quarters. The three new found Soul reapers

continue to roam about the area, observing the many changes of the world around them.

They took note that many thing had taken place since their disappearance, many of which were

negative and cruel, leaving a place of ruins and shambles.

"Captain...what are we going to do about this? How will we be getting back home?"

Matsumoto asked in a worried voice.

"I'm not sure Matsumoto; We'll just have to make do with what we have at the moment. Right now our top priority is to help those in need, then think of a way to return to our own time." Hitsugaya replied.

They scanned the area further, studying the land around them;having found nothing worth taking

note of, Hitsugaya suggested that the girls rest while he went for a walk.

"I'll be going for a walk...I want you two to find us places to sleep for the night."

Hitsugaya informed as he began to walk away.

" Yes sir...when will you be back?" Hinamori questioned.

"I don't know; I need to think about what I'm going to say to their leader when we meet them."

Hitsugaya answered before disappearing around a corner.

An hour or so pasted since he had distanced himself from the other two, spending his time

thinking more about Karin rather then thinking of a speech for the Soul Reaper's current leader.

I'm sorry Karin...I...I never meant to leave you like that.

He continued walking, passing a near by building only to hear distant and slightly muffled

shouts coming from within. Curious as to what was said, Hitsugaya moved closer, hearing

an argument between the two people, one which did not sound familiar, but one that he

he recognized without thinking at all.

"When will you get rid of that ridiculous haori; The 13 Court Guard Squads are gone, they don't exist anymore so why?" A voice yelled.

" I wear it to honer him; I'll wear until I die so that I can die honorably like He would have done!"

The familiar voice returned.

"He is dead; and he is not coming back anytime soon! Get over it already!"

The voice shouted.

"I'll wear it until I die, I"ll wear while I'm fighting and if I die...then I'll die an honor..."

The familiar voice started.

" No... it... it can't be." She muttered as she turn to open the door.

She scanned the area near and around the door but found nothing and decided she had

simply imagined another body withing the building."

"Heh... I must be losing it; no one's felt that spiritual pressure since he... he died that day."

The female voice chuckled weakly.

Hitsugaya quickly fled the scene, not wanting to be noticed by either person in the building.

He appeared before his two subordinates, and seeing their questioning faces, he only asked

that he be left to his own presence.

"Please...I wish to be alone." Hitsugaya whispered.

Knowing that he was quite sadden, the girls complied and disappeared from the area,leaving

him alone, believing he had simply been thinking about Karin.

**The Next Day:**

Hitsugaya a woke to be greeted by two Soul Reapers paying their respects to him

and presenting themselves as his escort to their leader.

"Please follow us, our leader is expecting you." One of the two smiled.

He rose from his position and followed quietly behind the pair, cautious but all the while

curious as to who or what was their leader. He arrived at the doors of the building he stumbled

upon yesterday and was told to enter if he wished to see their leader.

"We shall be waiting for you once you return from speaking with our leader."

The second Soul Reaper mentioned.

He nodded in understanding before entering the building to see a girl wearing the same

Haori he was currently wearing on his back; stunned at her appearance, Hitsugaya stood

frozen in his spot, completely dumbfounded by the sight before him.

Sensing his presence, the girl turned to him, only to be just as surprised as he was.

Fortunately for her, she had the voice to speak and did so in a more childish way

then one of a leader.

"Y...Y...You!"She shout as her eyes widen.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am glade I was able to post this today seeing it's**

**My Birthday. Please review lots of thanks for all who does. **

**Thanks Sayo-chan64 for being such great help.**


	3. Chapter 3

Past Meets Future

_Recap:_

_Sensing his presence, the girl turned to him, only to be just as surprised as he was. Fortunately for her, she had the voice to speak and did so in a more childish way than one of a leader._

"_Y…Y…You_!" _She shouted as her eyes widened._

_Explanations:_

"You…but…but…but you're supposed to be…_dead_." The woman stammered.

Still shocked by the sight before him, Hitsugaya had yet to speak and simply stared at the woman upon the podium. Finally freeing himself from shock, Hitsugaya swallowed hard and began to speak, hoping to explain why he was still _alive_ while he was assume to have _died_ when the Dangai was struck by lightning.

"K…K…Karin…I'm sorry I didn't…I didn't mean to leave…leave like that. We had been coming through the Dangai when it was struck by lightning; despite it being struck by lightning…we didn't die and instead ended up here. I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to worry…" Hitsugaya explained.

He stopped short as he felt a pair of arms encircle his body and faint sobs emitting from his chest. He looked down at the woman, knowing she was the one to emit the sobs and placed his chin atop her head. Knowing he had caused her much pain, Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her shaking figure, hoping his embrace would cease her sobs and calm her disturbed state. Having accomplished the task of subduing her sobs, Hitsugaya pulled away and looked at her red eyes and sad face; feeling guiltier than he had before, he looked away in shame, not wanting to look directly into her sad and worried eyes.

"Y…Y…Y…You…You disappeared…fo…for…for so long! I…I…I thought you were…" Karin hiccupped.

"Shush~, Shush~, I'm sorry Karin…I didn't mean to make you worry; I couldn't help that the lightning struck the Dangai but, I'm here now." Hitsugaya soothed.

"Y…Y…Yea b…bu…but that doesn't m…make…make it all go away." Karin sniffled.

"Ah~, I know but…I can't do anything besides be here; I'd like to know what happened after I was presumed to be _dead_." Hitsugaya replied as he wiped a stray tear from her face.

"O…O…Okay…" Karin sniffled once more.

"First, how did you become the Captain of my Squad…and why do you still wear my Haori after the Thirteen Court Guard Squads have crumbled? Second, why do you still look like a ten-year old?" Hitsugaya asked.

"W…W…W…Well, I…I…I died the day lightning hit the Senkaimon. I was…w…was seriously scared and broken inside. I was wal…walking across the street and…and got hit by a car. Ichi-nii saw the whole thing and went crazy after I became a soul; he said…s…said you'd…you'd be angry too." She answered sheepishly, looking away from his face.

"Toushirou…Toushirou…you're…not yelling at me for being stupid and getting hit by a car? I…Ichi-nii said you'd probably freeze me and lecture me until I was sixty after I got hit by the car." Karin marveled.

"How can I be angry at something that happened in the past? I can't dwell on the past, and neither should you. Someone really wise once said: you can't change the past, and right now, that's as true as it's gonna get…since I'm sort of stuck here. Anyways, you still haven't answered the other question." Hitsugaya replied.

"After I went to Soul Society, I promised you and myself that I'd become the next Captain of your squad. I trained and studied as hard as I could while I was in the academy; since I'm a Kurosaki, I graduated at the top of my class in about six months after attaining Shikai and Bankai. Head Captain thought it would be a good idea of I took over your squad since I knew you better than any other academy student and that I graduated the same way you did. Since I wanted to keep everything like you had it, I watched videos of you training with the Squad since Matsumoto had filmed you practicing with them. She probably did it while you weren't looking, you can yell at her later." Karin explained.

"Ah, I'll make sure to do that as soon as we get back to where we're supposed to belong." Hitsugaya thought.

"At first the Squad didn't take me seriously and thought I was just some advanced kid straight out of the academy…they were pretty wrong about that. Once they saw that I demanded respect and honesty, not to mention order, they straightened up and began to follow my orders without any remarks or comments. After we all got used to each other, they said I reminded them of you…with a bit more personality that is, and demanded that I stay their Captain. I tried to make you proud…so I hope I at least surprised you…if I did even that." She continued.

"You obviously impressed me, you're a Captain now and it's not easy to get into that position…even though you're a Kurosaki. Even though I don't know and haven't seen what's happened in the last ten years, I know that you've seriously impressed me; good job Karin." Hitsugaya smiled.

"Thanks Toushi…it means a lot." Karin murmured as a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

"Now, can you please tell me what's happened in the last ten years for the world to look how it does now?" He asked.

"Well, I was still in the academy when it all started but, I can tell you what happened _after_ I got out and became Captain. Once I became a Captain, I was sent to the World of the Living to help out with everyone and anyone who could still fight. We left for Karakura…but things didn't go as planned. Five years later Aizen created some creepy creatures, the ones you fought off earlier, but they didn't follow his orders like the Hollow and Arrancar and instead killed him. They're called _Rukins_ and they're made of Human, Hollow, and Animal; really strange mix, but that's what he wanted-should've known animals wouldn't listen to him if there wasn't anything in it for them. Since he needed some type of power to fuse 'em together, he used up Ichi-nii's power and…killed him after he wasn't of any use. Even though I went to Hueco Mundo to kill Aizen after I found that Ichi-nii was dead, the _Rukins_ had already killed him so I went back to Soul Society to find it in ruins. Almost everyone was dead, Captains, subordinates, helpless souls, and even students: everyone. Luckily Squad Four was in good shape, so I took charge and had them help _any_ survivors; after they saw that I was a capable leader, everyone voted for me to lead what was left of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. At first, I wasn't sure if I could do it, but then I tried it out…and this is what we've got. Guess I'm not that great of a leader huh?" Karin explained.

"Idiot, you're not giving yourself enough credit. When Matsumoto, Hinamori, and I first came here, they had _lots _of respect for you. As far as I can see, you saved them and gave the…" Hitsugaya complimented.

His statement was suddenly cut short as a distressed Soul Reaper burst into the warehouse.

"Commander Kurosaki, the enemy has infiltrated the South Wall! We're currently keeping them at bay, but they're much stronger than we thought; we won't hold out for much longer." The Soul Reaper reported.

"How many are at the wall?" Karin asked in a commanding voice.

"Approximately one hundred enemies have breached the South Wall Ma'am." The Soul Reaper replied.

"Can't be helped; get Rukia and Rou over to the wall and tell them to wait for my signal. Since the _Rukins_ are weak against the cold, they'll be at the mercy of those two…until I can figure out how to drive them back for a while. Wait, we're four times stronger with Captain Hitsugaya with us; Captain Hitsugaya and I shall deliver the first attack and then they'll unleash the second. Tell everyone they are to take orders from Captain Hitsugaya if he gives any; they're to treat him as they do me, understood." Karin ordered.

"Yes Ma'am, I shall see that I carry out your orders as swiftly as possible." The Soul Reaper stated.

"_Commander Kurosaki_…Heh, fits you doesn't it Karin?" Hitsugaya teased as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Oh shut up Toushirou…they suggested that they call me that. I was _Captain Kurosaki_ until they made me leader of the _Remainders_. Anyway, this isn't the time to joke around; let's go." Karin spat as she ran off.

"She really has become a leader…and she's fast too." Hitsugaya marveled as he sprinted after her.

"I've got a plan…but it's sort of complicated." Karin mentioned.

"We've both got Captain Status; I think we'll manage." Hitsugaya replied.

"Great, so…" Karin began.


End file.
